Mysterious Love
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Bonnibel, a shy transfer student at a boarding school that's not exactly top league, seems to find herself in some weird situations. Joined by friends both new and old, she tries to find out the things going on at the school while also finding things out about herself and the others, including the pale girl that makes her feel like she can succeed.
1. Prologue: New Student

Prologue: New Student

Bonnibel walked into the school timidly, a hand fidgeting with her long pink dyed hair, a nervous habit she'd picked up. She looked around, trying to find the main office so she could get her schedule.

She had chosen to wear a pair of pink overalls, the legs of which went halfway down her shins. She had on white socks covering the rest of the distance. She had white shoes with pink laces and a red heart on the side. Underneath the overalls, she had on a white shirt with pink stripes. Her skin had the slightest pink tint to it, though it could be argued to be a slight blush. Her hair was dyed pink and was long enough to touch her legs. It was a little bit wild, but for the most part was neat and tidy. Her bangs went into her eyes, but were combed over. Her eyes were a light pink that shimmered slightly.

A blonde kid walked up to her, leaning on the door. He wore a light blue t-shirt with a pair of shorts that were a bit darker blue. He wore socks that went a quarter of the way up his shins inside of black shoes. His hair was short, down to his shoulders, but it was a little messy. His eyes were blue, about the color of the sky.

"Heya." He said, his voice childish, yet adventurous. "You're probably the last person I'd expect here."

"H-hi Finn.' Bonnibel said, her voice soft. "It's good to see you."

"You coming here now, PB?" Finn asked, smirking slightly. "Didn't think this kinda school was your thing.'

"Y-yes." She said, nodding. "Beats the alternative."

"Well" He said. "I think you're gonna have lots of fun here."

"Ooh, fresh meat." Another voice, this time female, said, this one smooth like silk.

The owner of the voice came into view. She wore a black tank top that was ripped to be a little longer than a sports bra. She had on a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans as well as black sneakers. She had on a pendant around her neck that had a crucifix on it. Her skin was pale, as if she was allergic to the sun. She had two teeth in her mouth longer than they should normally be (her eyeteeth to be specific), which gave her the slightest vampiric look. Her hair was a pitch black, though, there were midnight blue streaks in it that blended together to make a nice shade. The pale girl's hair was almost as long as her own, reaching her waist. Her eyes were a cool cobalt color with a tough sparkle to them.

"Now" She said, moving Finn out of the way and leaning on the door, leaning close enough to Bonnibel for their faces to almost meet, allowing Bonnibel to smell a hint of smoke on her breath. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a shitty school like this?"

She blushed, the pale girl having embarrassed her. Though, either the pale girl didn't notice it, or she didn't care because she made no comments.

"I-I" Bonnibel said, stuttering due to both her nervousness and the aura this pale girl seemed to emanate. "I transferred here last week. I j-just need to get my schedule."

"Well, Bubblegum.' The pale girl said, chuckling. "I think we're gonna have lots of fun."

Bonnibel felt a strange sensation in the back of her neck. It wasn't fear, but it was something else she could feel.

"O-okay." Bonnibel said as the pale girl walked away.

"That's Marceline.' Finn said, pointing to her. "She's a 'take no shit' kinda girl. Real tough too."

"O-oh.' Bonnibel said. "Well, how's Jake?"

"He's here." Finn said, sighing in slight irritation.

"Wait.' Bonnibel said, some confidence returning. "I thought he was about to graduate."

"He is." Finn said. "But, he and Rainicorn were making out too much and they got held back."

"Both of them?" Bonnibel asked, shocked.

"Yep." Finn said. "Jake's pissed, but Rainicorn's taking it a little better."

"That's good." Bonnibel said. "S-so, where's the main office?"

"Right there." Finn said, pointing to a door. "Just go in."

"Thanks." Bonnibel said. She walked in, reemerging a few minutes later with her schedule.

"Got it?" Finn asked.

Bonnibel nodded, showing it to him.

"Cool." Finn said. "Your first class is in the room at the end of the hall."

"Thanks.' Bonnibel said, nodding and heading there. Upon entering the class, she saw that there was only one open seat. Said seat was next to a pale girl who was nearing sleep.

Bonnibel's pulse began to rise slightly. She looked for another seat, but, the teacher looked at her with a slightly irritated look.

The teacher was a tall man and had on a blue suit. He had a slight bluish tint to his skin, as if he was getting over frostbite. His hair was white and reached his shoulders. His eyes were an azure shade, aged, yet wise. His tag that was hanging out of his pocket said 'Simon'.

"Miss… uh, whoever you are.' He said. "Please take a seat. There is one next to Marceline."

Bonnibel blushed a little as she sat down, sitting back in her seat.

"So" Marceline said, chuckling. "You got this class too, huh, Bubblegum? Good luck. It's impossible to stay awake."

"I-I think I can stay awake." Bonnibel said.

"Sure you can." Marceline said, sarcasm in her voice. "You better. Cause once you do it once, you won't want to go back."

"Th-thanks." Bonnibel said, blushing at the advice. She found as the class went on that she couldn't keep fully awake. She eventually put her head on her desk and fell asleep.

She was awoken by a flick to her head. She blinked her eyes open to see Marceline standing over her, an amused look on her face.

"Toldja." She said, walking out.

Bonnibel blushed as she got up and headed out of the classroom. She followed the pale girl out.

"U-um" she said to Marceline. "Excuse me."

The pale girl turned to look at her.

"U-uh" Bonnibel said. "Which way is History of Ooo I?"

"Just follow me." Marceline said. "I'm snoozing there next."

"O-okay." Bonnibel said, nodding.

 _Later—nighttime_

Bonnibel reached her dorm and prepared to crash. The day had been tiring, mostly since it was the first day. She opened the door and went over to the bed that wasn't taken and crashed down on it, falling asleep.

She figured she'd do more tomorrow, her first day at a new school being… interesting. She only hoped the rest wouldn't make her run away.

* * *

So, this is the start of an Adventure Time fic. It should be interesting. What'll happen next? Find out soon.


	2. Roomie

Chapter One: Roomie

 **(A/N: oops, heh heh. My bad on that upload. For those of you who don't know, I accidentally uploaded the prologue twice. Oops XP Oh well, here's the real chapter One.)**

 _Two weeks after the prologue_

Bonnibel woke up, blinking her eyes to clear the small amount of fog in them. Once her vision cleared, she could see her ceiling where she'd put a small picture of herself her sister had drawn a few weeks prior to her going to the school she'd transferred from. Though, it was a pink stick figure with pink hair, but it was still cute. It said in small letters on the corner: 'to B, love BMO'.

Bonnibel smiled. Her sister, Beatrice Mellissa Oswald (which is Bonnibel's last name), or BMO for short, always knew how to make her smile. With her childish antics and free spirit, she was never far from fun (and usually trouble).

Bonnibel then took the time to look around the room at her surroundings, not having done so when she'd fallen asleep. The room wasn't in the best shape, but it also wasn't in the worst shape. There was a single crack on the ceiling, but it was small. The dresser was a little small as well as the small fridge and sink. The bathroom was barely big enough for the shower and toilet, much less anything else.

Bonnibel looked over to the other bed and was very shocked to see a completely nude Marceline lying face down on one of the beds in the room, snoring moderately. Bonnibel blushed a deep shade of red, covering her face and turning around to face the door. She was used to Marceline being her roommate, having found that out the morning she'd woken up.

 _Flashback_

Bonnibel woke up to see a pale girl at the sink inside of the room. She was brushing her teeth and staring into the reflective faucet handle. Bonnibel couldn't help but stare, trying to figure out who it was due to the fact that she couldn't easily make out who it was. Once the girl spit out her toothpaste, she turned around and looked at Bonnibel.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked, her tone seductive as she walked over to Bonnibel and leaned on the wall, really close to Bonnibel's face; close enough that she could smell the minty freshness on Marceline's breath. Bonnibel blushed as she realized she'd been staring. She looked away, trying to figure out what to say.

"I-I-I-I-I" Bonnibel stuttered.

"Don't worry, Bubblegum." Marceline said. "Since we're roommates, we'll get to know each other quite nicely. Since we're both eighteen, we're allowed to leave campus to go do stuff like get hammered or whatever."

"O-okay." Bonnibel said, nodding.

"Now." Marceline said in her slightly seductive tone. "I'm kind of hungry. As sweet as you look, I don't think it would benefit either of us for me to eat you. You're probably too sugary anyway."

Bonnibel blushed heavily, Marceline snickering at her comment.

"Come on, Bubblegum." She said, grabbing Bonnibel's hand and pulling her out of the room. "Let's grab us a _bite_."

 _Present time_

However, despite her oddly flirty antics and her tough attitude, Marceline was a nice girl once you got to know her. Bonnibel was surprised heavily when Marceline took interest in her well-being. However, seeing her nude was a different story altogether. Even though Marceline had told her she didn't sleep in pajamas, Bonnibel didn't expect her to be fully nude.

" _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!"_ she thought, trying to block out the images. _"She's sleeping in the bed next to me. And she's naked! This is a bad thing, isn't it? I don't remember her doing that… though, I've never gone to bed when she has. And, she's usually covered up. She looks so peaceful. Finn said she was a 'take no shit' girl, but she didn't seem that bad. Plus, she's kinda attractive. Oh my god, did I just think that?! Wait, of course she's attractive… that doesn't mean anything… does it? Am I… nah, I can't be…"_

Marceline groaned and flopped over and onto the floor, landing on her back, which gave Bonnibel a very unobstructed view when she looked over to see.

"You gonna stare or are you gonna do something else?" Came Marceline's voice as she sat up, rubbing her head, sounding horrible.

"A-are you okay?" Bonnibel asked, covering her face.

"Well" Marceline growled, though it wasn't directed toward Bonnibel. "I don't have double vision anymore. So, the worst part is over. The headaches go away when I take the pills."

"What?" Bonnibel asked, confused.

"I'm hungover." Marceline said, taking a painkiller.

"H-hungover?" Bonnibel asked. Now that Marceline mentioned it, Bonnibel could detect a faint trace of alcohol smell.

"yep." Marceline said. "You missed a wicked party, Bubblegum."

"P-party?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yep.' Marceline said, feeling better. "In the lounge. Coulda sworn you got an invite… looks like Finn slipped up."

"F-Finn was there?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yep." Marceline said, nodding as she grabbed a black tank top with the Batman emblem on it and some skinny jeans from her dresser, putting them on as she stretched and popped her back. "Shoulda seen it. Jake totally got hammered. Smashed a beer can with his head. His girlfriend got a little risqué too. God, it was awesome."

"I-I don't think that sounds awesome." Bonnibel asked. "D-did Finn get drunk?"

"Nah." Marceline said. "Kid was sober. Thank god too. Kid was the one who talked to the cops. You got a crush on him or something?"

"N-no." Bonnibel said, shaking her head. "We're just friends. I was just worried about him is all."

"Well" Marceline said, standing up. "Kid's got a girlfriend anyway. Name's Phoebe Pyra (A/N: this is pronounced "Pie-ruh" like pyro as in fire). Bit of a pyromaniac. Your friend better be careful with that one. Last guy she slept with pissed her off and got his hair lit on fire, and I'm not talking about his head hair."

Bonnibel thought about that for a second, shuddering and instinctively moving her hands as she realized the meaning of the statement.

"By the way." Marceline said, walking over. "I don't think we ever got properly introduced. You know my name, but I still haven't figured yours out."

"B-Bonnibel." Bonnibel said, blushing slightly.

"The hell kind of name is Bonnibel?" Marceline asked, her hangover aiding in the remark. "I think Bubblegum's a better one. Goes with your hair."

Bonnibel blushed, instinctively running a hand through her pink dyed hair.

"Welp.' Marceline said. "It's Saturday, so I'm gonna crash again. Wake me if my uncle comes in."

"your uncle?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yeah.' Marceline said, falling back onto the bed. "Simon."

"The math teacher?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yep." Marceline said. "He's a nice guy. Better than my dad."

Bonnibel was surprised that Marceline was choosing to give out information like that that freely. However, she decided not to mention it. Truth be told, with her, Marceline was softer. Though, not by a huge amount.

"He seems to like ice." Bonnibel said. "I don't think I've seen him without a cup of ice the entire time I've been in his class."

"I know, right." Marceline said. "Guy loves his ice. Kinda like he loves that doctor in the nurse's office. Calls her his 'Doctor Princess'. I think it's pretty weird."

"Which doctor?" Bonnibel asked.

"The brown haired one." Marceline said, grabbing a cherry soda can from the fridge.

"Doctor Betty?" Bonnibel asked, shocked. "I didn't think she'd be ready to date."

"They've been together for a while.' Marceline said, downing the soda.

"Really?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yep." Marceline said, nodding. "So, what should us two hot chicks go do on our day off?"

"I" Bonnibel said, blushing. "You want to hang out with me?"

"Duh, Bubblegum." Marceline said. "I mean, we are roomies."

"W-well" Bonnibel said. "I'm not very entertaining. I've been told my hobbies are… boring."

"Well" Marceline said, grabbing the pink dyed girl by the wrist. "I think it's time someone introduced you to the more entertaining side. Come on, let's rob a little of that innocence you stored up."

Bonnibel blushed again. She didn't expect Marceline to be like this when she'd first met her. In fact, this was unlike what anyone expected. However, there she was, acting like this.

"Wh-what did you have in mind?" Bonnibel asked.

"Well" Marceline said. "I figured we could meet up with Finn and the others and do something."

"Th-that sounds nice." Bonnibel said. "So, when are we going to do that?"

"At noon." Marceline said. "You better be ready, Bubblegum."

"R-right." Bonnibel said, nodding. "I will."

"Good." Marceline said. "Better eat breakfast."

"O-okay." Bonnibel said, nodding. She got out of bed, heading to the dining room. Finn and three other people were already there.

Fin was dressed a light blue shirt with dark blue pants. He had on his black shoes, but had orange socks on this time. He also had a green backpack which Bonnibel had no doubt contained comic books and his Card Wars cards, since it was after all his favorite game. He also had on a hat that covered his blonde hair and looked sort of like a bear hat. He was laughing at something someone else said, his arm around the girl next to him.

The girl next to Finn was dressed in a fiery orange skirt with a lighter orange shirt. She wore an orange bolero jacket that covered her arms. She wore orange sneakers with yellow laces that were double knotted. She had fiery orange hair that had some yellow highlights to make it seem like fire. Her eyes were a blazing orange color to match the temper she had at lots of times. Bonnibel could remember the first time she'd been introduced to the fiery girl and she'd yelled out in a loud voice as she and Finn battled Pokémon on their systems that Flareon was the ultimate Pokémon. This was Phoebe Pyra.

The boy across from Finn was dressed in a simpler orange turtleneck with orange pants. He had on yellow orange shoes that had white laces. His hair was a yellow orange and his eyes were brown. He looked to be a little old for the school they were attending. This was Jake Canis, Finn's brother.

The girl next to Jake was wearing a rainbow striped hoodie that was a little big for her, covering up the top quarter of her legs and covering up her hands as well. She had a foreign look to her, being from another country originally. She wore a pair of rainbow colored tennis shoes with purple laces. She had on a short pair of black shorts that were hidden by her hoodie. Her hair was a light blonde, reaching as far down as her hoodie, basically a horse's mane. There was a rainbow stripe down it. Around her neck was a silver colored horn, similar to that of a unicorn. Her eyes were a light silver color, nearly white. This was Rain Icornius, nicknamed Rainicorn, Jake's girlfriend and one of Bonnibel's best friends. She also looked too old to be here.

"Hey, look who showed up!" Jake said. "The princess and the vampire."

"If I'm a vampire" Marceline said, a bloodthirsty look in her eyes for a second. "Then you're fresh meat!"

Jake scooted slightly over to Rain, the rainbow girl snickering.

"M-Marceline." Bonnibel said softly. "Be nice."

"Whatevs, Bubblegum." Marceline said, stretching and sitting down.

"So" Finn asked. "You two see anything… strange in your room?"

"St-strange?" Bonnibel asked, blushing as she thought back to what she'd seen in her dorm.

"Yeah." Finn said. "I mean, this is an old school with some maintenance problems, but there's some weird stuff goin' on."

"W-weird stuff?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yeah." Finn said. "I just got a feeling."

"Okay." Bonnibel said, nodding. Finn was always a perceptive kid. When he felt something was weird or off, usually he was right. Bonnibel sat down next to him, getting up to grab herself a bowl of cereal.

"Maybe we should explore." Phoebe said. "Then we can beat up whatever's weird."

"My kind of fun." Marceline said, eating her own cereal.

"Alright!" Phoebe said, pumping a fist and grinning. "We're gonna spend the entire year searching! It's Adventure Time!"

* * *

This should be interesting. Looks like there's something in the school they're gonna look for. What's gonna happen? Find out soon.


End file.
